Favorites
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Clarines' quartet of friends has dinner together and discovers the likes and dislikes of the prince and the pharmacist :3
1. Milk And Cheese

**This story is focusing on the likes and dislikes mentioned in chapter 17. You might wanna refer back to it for some clarity :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime :'(**

**

* * *

**

Favorites

Chapter 1. Milk And Cheese

Shirayuki slowly made her way to the small dining room of the palace.

It was a private room that was only really used on special occasions, but the best part was that only a certain someone ever requested using it.

Zen had set up for Shirayuki, Mitsuhide, Kiki and himself to enjoy a little get-together there that evening because first, they had all been a bit more overworked than usual lately and just needed to relax a bit, and secondly, it was the beginning of Autumn, and they just wanted to celebrate. But of course the real reason was because they all just wanted to be together and be able to enjoy it.

Shirayuki quickened her pace as she saw the pale light of the setting sun slant through the windows; they were supposed to meet at dusk and she did not want to be late. But then again, she also hoped that she would not be the only one there, for it would be extremely awkward.

After turning a few more corners, as indicated by the directions Zen had given her, she came to a stop outside of two double doors. She blinked up at the large structures in confusion, wondering if she was not allowed to enter. _Maybe I should just wait for someone to show up._ She pondered. _But then again, I don't want to be waiting for someone who never comes and then wind up being late. _She contradicted.

Straightening up a bit, she knocked twice softly on the huge doors, but was only met with silence. _I don't need an invitation do I? _ She fretted. _No. Zen would have told me. Plus this isn't a formal gathering, just something between friends so no one else should know, right?_ She thought of what to do next but before she could start worrying again, the doors slowly pushed outward and Shirayuki jumped and quickly took a step back. Within seconds, Zen stood before her.

"Ah, Shirayuki!" he grinned. "You're just on time. Come in!" he invited. His mood was a lot more cheerful that she had seen him recently and the comfortable aura around him made her smile as well. She slowly stepped into the room beside him and the doors closed behind her.

The 'small' room Zen had told her about suddenly did not seem so small. There were marvelous paintings of scenery on the walls and a large, complex chandelier in the center of the ceiling; tiny lights dangled off of it like dewdrops on a spider web. Across the room, against the wall was a buffet of food that had recently been prepared and then left there by the chefs so that the prince and his friends could have some privacy as they enjoyed their evening.

Kiki and Mitsuhide already sat at a large table several feet away. The both looked up when they saw Shirayuki enter and smiled. The pharmacist did likewise and Zen walked her over to the table where she took her seat beside Kiki, across from the prince.

"So…" Shirayuki began. "Is this place really yours, Zen?" she asked.

"Well not _really,_" he chuckled. "But Izana never found any use for such a small place and so quietly kind of just gave it to me because I had use for it. The three of us have been using it for years," his eyes met with his two aides' gazes. "But this is the first time that extra seat hasn't been empty." He finished, smiling sweetly at her.

"T-Thank you for inviting me." She stammered, flattered. "I really appreciate being a part of such a special occasion."

"Nonsense!" Mitsuhide broke in. "You're one of us now." He grinned widely. Shirayuki blushed a bit at the kind words and shifted her shoulders in embarrassment until Kiki rescued her.

"Well than," the silver-haired girl spoke up. "Shall we go to the buffet?" Shirayuki shot her a silent thanks with her eyes.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Mitsuhide stood up immediately.

"Well make sure you don't eat it all, you glutton." Zen punched his friend lightly on the shoulder as the rest of them got up and headed to the other side of the room.

"Well _excuse _me for not eating all day because I was saving my appetite for this!" Mitsuhide pouted.

"And whose fault is that?" Zen smirked back. The girls giggled a little.

"Well at least I eat a lot and actually _grow_!" The male assistant taunted his master.

"What was that?" Zen grumbled.

"Well maybe if you actually drank your milk like good little princes are _supposed _to…"

"Sh-Shut up! That was back then…" The prince trailed off in a mumble.

Shirayuki laughed again as she recalled the conversation they had all had while out together, along with Obi, to Eurekanna. When the 5 friends had gone on a little holiday together, Mitsuhide had also taunted Zen about not drinking milk. Obi had burst out into laughter and Zen had then quickly defended himself in saying that that had been long ago. But it was obvious now that the prince still did not have much affection for the dairy product.

"Come on." Kiki murmured to her fellow female. "Let's get our food as they continue their lover's quarrel." Shirayuki covered her mouth with her hands to hold back a laugh.

"Oy, Kiki!" Mitsuhide turned on her. "Did you say something just now?"

"No. I didn't." She denied but smirked at Shirayuki.

The four friends each took plates and filled them with whatever foods that suited their taste buds before heading back to their table. They ate, chatted, laughed and told stories as the sun finally set, darkening the room but making the chandelier seem even brighter.

"Wow." Kiki murmured to Shirayuki. "You weren't kidding about what you said back in Eurekanna. You really do love cheese." She noted the pharmacist's small plate of pasta that was covered in white.

"Aha, yes. It's always been a favorite of mine. Sort of like a guilty pleasure." She smiled with a tiny blush. "I love the rich flavor it adds to just about everything."

"I agree." Mitsuhide put in, swallowing a scone. "But you know what's even better than cheese?" Here, he leaned closer to Zen. "Milk."

"Would you shut up?" The prince twitched an eyebrow at his companion and shoved him away with his shoulder. Mitsuhide laughed like an idiot.

"As I've said before." Kiki sighed good-heartedly. "Children." Shirayuki recalled their conversations together in Eurekanna again and bit her tongue to hold back a chuckle.

"Who are you calling children?" Both boys turned on Kiki in annoyance.

"Didn't you know, Shirayuki," Kiki went on, pretending to ignore them. "That children can't hold their alcohol?"

"There's no alcohol in these drinks!" Zen protested.

"I rest my case." The girl took a dignified sip out of her glass of water. Shirayuki burst into laughter.

The quarreling and joking continued for a time and Shirayuki was teased when she was caught sneaking a wedge of cheese. _This really is nice though._ She thought blissfully. _It's like everyone's worries just fade away when we're together._

A little while later, the four friends got up once again to get some dessert. They each took slices of different cakes and Shirayuki poured herself a cup of tea with her free hand. They all sat back down and their sweets began to vanish quickly. Of course, Mitsuhide could not help himself from further taunts.

"Zen, you know there's milk in-oof!" Zen elbowed him in the gut and Mitsuhide let out a wheezing laugh.

"You're so hopeless." Kiki shook her head at him but smiled. Shirayuki finished off her cake and picked up her teacup, raising her pinky instinctively in a ladylike manner. _Wow. Everything's so elegant, now that I think about it._ She realized, gazing at the intricate, looping and entwining designs on the cup and plates. _Even the silverware. And the bowl of sugar for the tea and even the milk is in a nice, fancy glass. _She noted. _I guess this really is a royal palace after all. _She took a sip of her warm, jasmine tea. The slight chill in the air due to the Autumn winds outside was quickly doused by the warm liquid sliding down her throat.

"Wow." Zen placed his fork down on his plate, now vacant of cake. "That was really good, but it was so dry." He reached for his glass and took a long gulp. Shirayuki quickly swallowed her tea and cleared her throat.

"Um, Zen? That's not your glass." She said in a small voice.

He had been so intent on drinking something that the prince had not realized he had accidentally drank the glass of milk. He sputtered into his napkin as he realized his mistake, the unfavorable flavor just then hitting his taste buds.

"Good boy!" Mitsuhide teased. "Now maybe you'll grow a bit!"

"Shut up." Zen snorted. "And I'd _better _grow after having to go through _that_!" he coughed once, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Shirayuki quickly pushed his original glass of water toward him which he sent her silent thanks for before guzzling it down.

"Are you okay?" Kiki asked. "You never were a fan of it. The last time you had it you got sick." She reminded him.

"That may be so, but that was years ago." He met their worried gaze with a reassuring one. "But I am feeling a bit tired now, so I'm calling it a night." He pushed his chair away from the table. "Good night then." Without another word, the second Prince of Clarines disappeared out the large double doors.

"Well that was sudden." Shirayuki stared after him. "Do you think we should have a doctor take a look at him?" she wondered, standing as well.

"_I_ think," Mitsuhide stepped in front of her. "We should get someone more suited to look after him."

"Yes." Kiki agreed, standing beside him. "Like a pharmacist who knows all the right healing herbs."

Shirayuki smiled at them both. "Okay! I'll go right away!" she dashed off after Zen, yanking the handle of one of the doors open.

"We're counting on you!" Mitsuhide called after her.

"Right!" the girl nodded. "See you tomorrow!" and with that she was gone.

"Well," the boy said to his only remaining companion. "This might actually turn out well in the end."

"You know what?" Kiki chuckled. "For once, you may be right."

* * *

Shirayuki rushed from her room and down the hall, carrying with her a small bottle.

She had never been to Zen's room before, but still she had a fairly good idea of where it was. Her conviction was confirmed as she spotted a single guard stationed at the end of the hallway. He looked down at her with eyes less of suspicion and more of curiosity.

"What business do you have here?" his tone was surprisingly normal.

"I've come to see Prince Zen." She informed him "He seemed to be feeling ill recently so I've brought him some medicine." She offered him the small bottle. The guard looked her over and nodded.

"I noticed he seemed a bit off. Follow me." The tall man led her several more yards down the hallway to the door that led to Zen's room. "Now I can't just be letting you in here like this," he warned. "But since you're a pharmacist it should be alright. Just make it quick, okay young lady?"

"I will. Thank you!" she bowed.

"Your Highness." The guard knocked once on Zen's door.

"Yes? What is it?"

"The pharmacist is here to see you." He replied.

There was a brief moment of silence and Shirayuki held her breath.

"Let her in." The prince replied at last.

Stepping back, the guard bowed to her before walking away and returning to his post at the end of the hall.

Shirayuki quietly pushed the door open and stepped tentatively into the room. Her heart began to pound as she realized just what she was about to do and enter the second Prince of Clarines' personal living space. Closing the door behind her once she had slipped in, the girl looked around nervously.

It was a large room, as far as she could tell, but only a portion of it was visible to her. All she could see through the darkness was an oaken desk with a lamp on top which illuminated a large bed next to the window. Shirayuki remained frozen for a moment, part of her wanting to stay and help and the other wanting to turn tail and leave immediately, for she knew she should not have been there.

"Come over here." Zen's voice made her jump as she recognized him lying on his bed. Her heart still beating quickly, she slowly did as she was told and approached him but stopped several feet away from him, trying to keep a respectable distance. "You know it was pretty risky for you to come here." He informed her. "If anyone, _especially_ Izana ever found out, and rumors started to spread…I don't even want to imagine what he'd do to you…" his voice trailed off into the distance.

"I…I'm sorry." She stammered shakily, her hands now trembling as she clutched the bottle. "I-I just brought you some medicine. M-Mitsuhide-san and Kiki-san said you'd rather see me than have a doctor sent." Her heart was hammering against her ribcage in fear that he would be mad or that somehow this harmless visit would have a terrible outcome. But she relaxed a little when she heard him laugh.

"Well they were right." He sat up in his bed and put his legs over the edge. "Take the chair from the desk there and sit down."

"I-I don't think I should be staying long enough to have to sit down." She felt her heart begin to pound again.

"Don't worry too much. I really don't think anyone will bother us at this hour, and even if they did, I'd simply told them I sent for you personally." He smiled at her, but still she remained where she stood. "Alright then." He could tell just how uncomfortable she was.

"W-Well then," she held out the bottle to him. "This is a medicine I made. It's specifically for this kind of thing. Just drink it all and you should feel better soon." She handed it to him and jumped as a branch outside scratched the glass of the window.

"Calm down." He chuckled, then glanced at the bottle. "Did you have this in your room?" he wondered.

"Ah…no I just made it freshly because it works better that way." She replied quietly.

"Then thank you for doing all of this for me." He smiled and drank the bottle in one gulp. "Mm. It's surprisingly sweet, unlike most medicine I can recall."

"Y-Yes." She replied. "I added in a bit of honey to sooth the stomachache."

"It was really good. And I'm feeling better already." He smiled. "Though I'm not sure if it's from the medicine or from seeing you again." He added softly so she could not hear.

"Really? That's good to hear." She sighed in relief. "T-Then I should be going now." She took a step back toward the door and Zen watched her go. "But," she turned back to him. "I-If you ever need me, feel free to call for me. I'll always come to you." She smiled.

"Thank you." He bowed his head to her. "Oh and Shirayuki?"

"Yes?" she turned back to him.

"You love cheese don't you?"

"Y-Yes. It's my favorite."

"Good." Zen smiled. "Then I'll make sure there's plenty of that in your future."

Their gazes locked briefly.

"Thank you!" she replied happily.

With their final words of goodnight, she slipped out of his room and the prince watched her until he was alone again in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know the end was a bit awkward but just read the second chapter and it will all make sense ^^ I even put up chapter 2! I just thought I'd get this story out of the way quick so I can post my other 2 sooner ;3**

**Please review!**


	2. Grapes And Apples

**Okay so last chapter focused on Zen's least favorite and Shirayuki's most favorite. This chapter is reversed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Grapes And Apples

Shirayuki quickly raced to the palace's dining room as fast as her legs could carry her.

She felt the wind that seeped in through the windows blast past her in an exhilarating rush as she caught sight of the large double doors.

Zen had scheduled another get-together for their group in the same place a week later. Considering that the prince had gotten sick at the end of the evening, none of them had left as contently as they should have. And so, Zen had organized for them to all meet up once again during the evening hours.

However, the pharmacist had worked late hours and feared she would be tardy this time, so she ran as fast as she could to the special room. After catching her breath briefly when she came to a stop, she knocked twice loudly on the doors, but unlike last time, no one answered. She waited another moment and knocked again, wondering if she should wait for them outside. But she had a better idea.

Pulling at the handles, she managed to open the heavy doors and slip inside. The room looked just like it had last week, if not exactly the same; the table set up for four, the buffet on the opposite side of the room, the chandelier hanging with its dewdrop-like lights from the ceiling. Realizing that she really had been the first to arrive this time, Shirayuki took the liberty upon herself to gather teacups and fill them all with the other's favorites that she had found out from last time. She made sure to place the glass of milk on the opposite side of Mitsuhide's seat, away from Zen and was just finishing preparing Kiki's Earl Gray tea when the doors suddenly opened. Shirayuki turned to see all three of her friends entering the room with smiles before they noticed her.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise." Mitsuhide grinned as they all made their way to the table.

"Good evening, Mitsuhide-san, Kiki-san." She smiled. "Hi Zen."

"Greeting the aides so formally and the prince so casually." He mumbled to himself. But in a way he was happy that she could be so informal with him, unlike everyone else.

"Did you prepare tea for us?" Kiki asked, noting the cup in Shirayuki's hands.

"Ah, yes." The other girl replied. "I just didn't want to sit here and do nothing while I waited for you all so I thought I'd get you some tea. I hope that's okay." She just realized that it was sort of out of the ordinary to serve the tea before the meal.

"Of course it's okay." Zen patted her shoulder once before taking his seat across from hers. "Let's start out with tea for a change." The others all nodded in agreement and took their seats. They all picked up their cups and took sips simultaneously. Shirayuki blushed when all of her friends glanced up at her with odd expressions on their faces.

"Did I do something wrong?" she fretted. "I hope it doesn't taste weird."

"No it's not that." Zen's eyes seemed to be focused on some far-off place. "Quite the opposite, it actually tastes _really _good."

"That's because Shirayuki was the one to make it for you." Mitsuhide elbowed him in the stomach and Zen whipped his head around to glare at him.

"But all teasing aside," Mitsuhide laughed. "It really does taste better somehow." He said, staring down at his Oolong tea.

"W-Well, I just added in a few things." Shirayuki fought back her embarrassment fervently as her companions gave her curious stares. "I took some of the parsley from the buffet toppings and some spices and honey and mixed them in to enhance the flavors." She shifted her shoulders.

"As expected from you." Kiki smiled. "Just the perfect touch from the pharmacist. It's delicious." She complimented, taking another sip.

"I'll say." Zen did the same and brought his cup to his lips. Then, as he placed it back down he realized something. "Hey, Shirayuki?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't have tea last time." He recalled. "So how did you know that Green tea was my favorite?" he asked.

"Ah…well…" the red-haired girl blinked. "I'm actually not too sure. I just had the feeling that you liked it somehow."

"Women's intuition never fails." Kiki stated.

"She knows you really well, huh, Zen?" the other boy taunted quietly. "It's almost like the two of you are destined."

"Would you shut up?" Zen hissed back.

"Well then," Shirayuki's voice broke the two boys away from their quarrel. "The flavor of the tea is designed to sooth your stomachs, but if you eat after drinking it, the flavors of the food will also be enhanced."

"Then let's get our meals." Kiki stood and the others did the same.

They filled their plates and began eating.

"Wow!" Mitsuhide's eyes widened. "The food really does taste better."

"I'm glad." The pharmacist smiled. She twirled a forkful of spaghetti, powdered in cheese, and popped it into her mouth.

"Would you like some pasta with your cheese?" Kiki chuckled, looking down at her friend's plate, which was like clumps of yellow swirls blanketed in snow.

"S…Sorry. I just can't help myself." Shirayuki blushed. "It's so good."

"You know what else is good?" Mitsuhide placed the glass from earlier in front of Zen. "Milk."

"Would you leave me alone?" Zen barked, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance again.

"Now, now, no need to complain."

"I'm not _complaining_. You're just getting on my nerves!"

"As I've said," Kiki whispered as the boys continued to squabble. "Children." Shirayuki got a sense of déjà vu from last time and laughed. After a little more taunting and laughter, they all finished up their food.

"Oh, Shirayuki?" Zen spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but is there any food that you don't like? I always try to keep people away from those kinds of things."

"Well I'm not allergic to anything…" she thought for a moment. "But I was never a fan of grapes for some reason. They always made me ill."

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "I never would have guessed. I find them sweet and delicious."

"And I feel that way about milk." She smirked.

"Touché." He laughed. "Come on. Let's get some dessert." The four rose again and returned to the buffet. Instead of cake, this time warm pie had been prepared for them by the chefs, and as they sat back down they compared flavors.

"Ah." Kiki bit into a piece of pumpkin pie. "So Shirayuki likes cherry-flavored?"

"Yes." She beamed. "I've always loved cherries, ever since I was a little girl."

"But they can't compare to blueberry!" Mitsuhide chanted.

"I think they can." She narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" he smirked back.

"Really now, Shirayuki," Kiki scolded. "Must I save you from his childish behavior as well? I failed to do so with Zen, however."

"Hey." Said prince grumbled.

"Then what flavor did Zen get?" Shirayuki asked curiously.

"Apple." He smiled. "It's always been my favorite."

"I see." She returned his smile. They finished off their desserts and Shirayuki then offered them more of her specially prepared tea, which they all eagerly accepted. The four sipped their drinks slowly to savor the tastes. "You know, anytime you want some just let me know." The pharmacist told them. "I could even give you the remedy."

"Thanks." Zen replied. "But I don't think it would be the same if it was prepared by anyone other than you." His light, ice-blue eyes met her emerald once and she suddenly forgot how to breathe until Kiki spoke up.

"Thank you for the tea, Shirayuki." The older girl smiled. "I'm going to get a bit of wine. Would anyone else like some?"

"Yes, please." The two boys answered.

"I'd like to try some as well." Shirayuki piped in. Zen gave her a confused stare. "What?" she pouted. "I am above the legal age, you know."

"No, I know that." He said. "But what do you mean you want to _try_ some? You've never had it before?"

"N…No." She mumbled. "Is that something bad?"

"It is if you turn out to be a bad drunk." Mitsuhide added helpfully. They all glared at him.

Kiki returned with glasses for them all and took her seat once more.

"Cheers." Zen lifted his glass and his friends did likewise. The members of Clarines all took sips while the Tanburn visitor did nothing at first. Then, she slowly raised the glass to her lips and let some of the dark claret liquid slip down her throat. She recoiled at the sharp taste and put her glass back down, then reached for her Jasmine tea and washed the harsh taste down.

"No, huh?" Kiki asked.

"Mm mm." Shirayuki shook her head from side to side, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Zen asked her, putting his glass down.

"Yes, I'm fine. My stomach just feels funny from the odd taste." She reassured him.

She then glanced out the window to see that the moon was high in the sky, sliced into the shape of a thin, cat's claw to cast a faint light into the room to mix with the light of the chandelier. The others too seemed to realize that it was getting rather late and they all somehow came to the silent agreement to end their party here.

"I'm beat." Mitsuhide complained.

"Thank you for inviting us, Zen." Kiki murmured gratefully.

"Yes, thank you." Shirayuki added.

"And thank you all for coming." He smiled. "It was nice to be able to be together again and have some fun." They all reflected smiles, then began to clean up their plates and glasses. Suddenly, Shirayuki winced and Kiki glanced at her curiously, yet the red-haired girl quickly covered it up with a fake yawn.

"I-I'm sorry." She said hastily. "I'm suddenly feeling really tired all of a sudden, so I'm heading off to bed now." She smiled. "Good night." With a small bow to each of them, she staggered to the doors and tried to cover up her shakiness by straightening her posture and walking fast. Her friends watched her go as she disappeared through the doors.

"Something's obviously wrong." Kiki announced immediately.

"I know." The second prince replied. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Please do."

And with that, Zen bid the remaining pair goodnight and was off as well.

"And there he goes," Mitsuhide stepped up to stand beside Kiki. "Off and running after her."

"As it should be." She replied.

* * *

Zen ascended the small staircase to the next floor, where all of the rooms were.

He took the path he knew very well that led to Shirayuki's door. He halted and knocked softly.

"Shirayuki? It's me." He called out. But it appeared that she had not heard him, for he was given no response aside from a small moan. "Shirayuki?" He slowly opened the door to her room and stepped inside, flicking on the light switch as he did so. The girl lay on her bed facing the ceiling, her arms holding her stomach.

"Ah! Zen!" she gasped as she recognized him. "Wh-Why are you here?" she stammered. But before she could hear his answer, a pang went through her stomach and she moaned again.

"_That's _why." He replied, walking over to her bedside. "What's wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes looking her over. Her breath was a bit ragged and her fingers clutched at her torso.

"I seemed to have forgotten," she wheezed. "That wine is made from grapes."

"Oh no." Zen smacked himself in the forehead. "I didn't even realize…I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault at all." She assured him. "I mean I'm the one who's known it all my life. I just got a bit careless and it slipped my mind."

"Yes but I'm responsible as well considering that you had just told me about how it makes you sick."

"Don't worry about it." She tried to smile up at him, but he could tell it was forced. "Let's just both get some sleep and we'll feel better in the morning."

Just then, Zen got an idea. "Okay. I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"Ah, n-no. You don't have to do that. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Shirayuki." He sat down on the edge of her bed and took one of her hands in his and pressed two fingers against her wrist. "Slowly close your eyes for 60 seconds. And don't open your eyes in the middle of it."

"Zen-"

"Come on." He urged her with a smirk. Shirayuki sighed and did as she was told. Within seconds, she was fast asleep. "Works every time, huh?" Zen mumbled satisfactorily to himself.

He then let go of her hand and walked over to her desk where she kept all of her medicinal books, logs, and journals, as well as several small bottles full of water, spices and other various things as indicated by labels. "Sorry for intruding." Zen murmured as he began flipping carefully through one of the books. He was relieved to find that what he was looking for was something so simple. He walked over to her window, where she kept several pots of small plants growing. Matching the plants to pictures in the book, the prince plucked off a few leaves off of a dark green plant. He then placed it in one of the small bottles, added some water, and honey and mixed it all together before smiling triumphantly. He placed the bottle of medicine on her desk and closed the book he had been using for reference, but he closed it a bit too loudly and Shirayuki stirred and opened her eyes.

"Zen…why are you still here?" she asked. Then she cringed as she was brought back into the world of the waking and could feel her stomachache again.

"You don't seem happy to see me." He gave a tiny smirk.

"Ah no! Of course I am." She said quickly. He chuckled.

"Here." He sat back on the chair at her desk beside her bed and held up the bottle.

"You…you made me medicine?" she asked, feeling a little flattered.

"Well you did seem to be in pain." He replied. "And I can't stand seeing anyone that way. Especially not you." Her cheeks flushed. "And you also did the same for me last time."

"Yes but, it's my job as the pharmacist. You're the _prince_."

"Humor me." He requested. "Now, come on, sit up."

Shirayuki pushed herself up slowly, the pain in her stomach spreading like poison as she moved. Zen placed a hand on her back to help support her and kept it there, for she was leaning back heavily and he feared if he removed his hand she would fall back and hit her head on the headboard. With his other hand, he placed the bottle in her palm. "I promise I did it right." He vowed. "I re-read the recipe several times."

"I trust you." She smiled up at him before drinking the concoction. "It was perfect. Maybe you should drop the title of 'prince' and come to work being a pharmacist with me." She jested, handing him back the empty bottle where he placed it back on her desk.

"That'll be the day…" He made sure his voice was sarcastic, but a small part of him wondered what it would be like to be able to work beside her every day. "Do you feel any better?" he asked.

"Yes, actually." She smiled. "From the medicine you made me and I also think that part of it was from your visit."

"I'm glad." He slowly laid her back down. "Does it still hurt?"

"Only a little now. Not as much as before, thanks to you." Her eyes and lips sent him gratitude.

"Good. Then try and get some sleep now. And _stay_ asleep." He added. "I promise I won't wake you up this time."

"Okay." She chuckled. "Thank you, Zen."

"No problem." He reached forward and rested his palm on her stomach, tracing small circles. Shirayuki immediately longed to close her eyes under his soothing touch. "It's a proven fact that you'll feel better if someone rubs your stomach when it hurts, you know."

"Where did you learn that?"

"One of your books."

"I see." She laughed, finally letting her eyelids fall. But before she could doze off she remembered something and reopened them. "Oh, Zen?"

"Yes?"

"You said you love apples right?"

"I did say that." He recalled. "They've always been my favorite." He then lightly brushed his fingers through her red hair.

"Good." She smiled and repeated his own words back to him. "Then I'll make sure there's plenty in your future."

Their gazes locked briefly.

Then, Zen leaned down and kissed her soft, apple-red tresses.

"Thank you." He replied happily.

The girl soon fell asleep shortly afterwards with a smile still on her face.

With some final words of goodnight, he flicked off the lights and slipped out of her room, as the moonlight cut through the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Okay a couple things need to be noted now. **

**First, hope you liked it :3 Second, literally an HOUR after I finished writing this, I realized that there was a time in chapter 11 where Shirayuki did in fact drink wine and get drunk (so either I can re-write this or you can bear with me and pretend it never happened XD whichever is fine with me, really). Third, to prove that Zen always liked apples, refer to the beginning of chapter 16 of the manga ;3. Fourth, see? I told you the end of chapter 1 would make more sense if you read this one!, and fifth, Shirayuki I feel your pain! I love cheese too! And my family would always tell me to 'have some pasta with my cheese' X'D**

**Thank you all and please review!**


End file.
